Problem: ${\dfrac{3}{10} \div 6 =} $
Answer: Draw ${\dfrac{3}{10}}$. Divide ${\dfrac{3}{10}}$ into $6$ rows. Each of the ${6}$ rows is $\dfrac{3}{60}$ of the whole. We can also use the image to see that ${\dfrac{3}{10}} \div 6$ is the same as $\dfrac{1}{6} \text{ of }{ \dfrac{3}{10}}$. $\dfrac{1}{6} \text{ of } {\dfrac{3}{10}} = \dfrac{1}{6} \times {\dfrac{3}{10}}$ $\dfrac{1}{6} \times {\dfrac{3}{10}}=$ $\dfrac{1\times{3}}{6\times{10}}=\dfrac{3}{60}$ $\dfrac{3}{10} \div 6 = \dfrac{3}{60}$ [Wait, can't this be simplified?]